A new terror
by Master Edge
Summary: He had saved his world a houndred times, he was used to it by now. But now that he is the evil one, taken against his will, what will he do to save his loved ones from himself? Current Hiatus


I haven't planed much of this story, so don't expect an update every week.

The beginning is going to be rushed, because I have to work on my other story too.

On with the chapter!

Slumping against a tree, he tried to steady his breathing. It was hard considering he had been running for quiet some time and was completely out of breath. He did manage to slow it down enough so they wouldn't hear him.

He listened carefully, for dead leaves of the autumn crumbling or twigs snapping, anything that would tell him that they were coming. Nothing was heard.

Although the silence was comforting, he couldn't take any chances. He climbed up the tree as quietly and high as he could and sat down on a branch, his feet dangling down.

That's when he heard it, both the barking of dogs and the lieutenant's commands. They grew ever closer. When they got to were he was they stopped. The man thought that they had found him. But all they did was split up, each party consisting of three officers and a hound.

The lieutenant merely leaned on the tree that the man was in and lit a cigar. He was mumbling to himself. But being an elf, the man could hear him easily.

'That sick bastard. When we get him, I'm goanna ring his fucking neck until it snaps." He grunted.

The man knew he was talking about what he did. A massacre, it wasn't his fault though; he wasn't even awake when he did it.

After a while all the police came back and the lieutenant shot up. He was every unpleased to hear that there was no sign of him anywhere. The lieutenant swore under his breath and ordered everyone to give up the search.

After everyone left, the man let out a loud sigh. He wiped some sweat off his for head and looked towards the town.

Athens had been his home for the past month, but that changed when he woke up in the middle of the street, surrounded by bodies, all of them disembowelled, blood covered the street.

He had been woken up by screams and the sound of police. Since he woke up he had been running. He clenched his teeth, holding back tears of rage.

He took out his sword and ran his green eyes up and down the bloodstained blade.

"The sword of evil's bane, what a load that is." He said putting the Master sword back into his sheath.

It had been two weeks since soul edge had taken him over. Link had come to realize that _he_ was the next generation of nightmare.

He climbed back down the tree and started walking through the forest; he could never go back to Athens. He looked back at the city the sun gleamed off the ocean behind Athens the scattered temples the marble statues. Every day he saw that.

As he moved through the forest, his ears picked up a familiar sound. It was a girl singing and he knew exactly who it was. He quickly darted towards the sound as fast as he could, over logs, around trees, until he came into a clearing. He listened carefully for the singing; he heard it coming from the right, on top of a hill. He started walking towards her but then stopped.

He couldn't face her after what he did, even if it was soul edge, it didn't matter to him. It was him that did it in the first place, soul edged or not. He wiped a tear from his eye and continued in another direction. He walked for a few minutes on top of a hill, he was so caught up in thinking about what he was going to do about this that he didn't hear her come up.

"Where do you think you're going, Link?"

That's when he stopped, the sound of her voice pierced through his soul, his eyes instantly filled with tears. "I don't know, but I can't stay here any longer after what I did." He said as calmly as he could.

He felt a hand on his shoulder but quickly nudged it off. He turned around to see a girl in her late teens crossing her arms and biting her lower lip.

"Didn't I tell you to top doing that Cassandra, it a bad habit." Link said trying to avoid the topic, which was impossible.

"I guess you were telling the truth when you said soul edge-"

"Yeah and you didn't believe me." Link said coldly.

"So, where are you going anyway?"Cassandra asked, raising an eye brow.

Link lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes. He then turned around. "I thought I already answered that."

Cassandra tilted her head to the side and walked up beside Link. She looked at him with a smile but it quickly faded when she saw he was crying.

"Link..." She said quietly.

With his teeth clenched, he managed to choke out. "It's my fault, if I had listened to you, I wouldn't have to leave and those people would still be-"He couldn't even finish his sentence, he had a major break down and fell to his knees, crying.

Cassandra kneeled down beside Link and put her arms around him. After a moment he stopped crying and stood up.

"I think I might go to Germany." He said calmly.

"Why, Germany?" Cassandra asked, baffled at how he can act so clam after just having an emotional break down.

He held out his hand to help Cassandra up. "Because the man who was infected by soul edge before me lives there, he should know what to do."

He took a few steps but Cassandra grabbed his arm. He shot around to look her straight into her green eyes. "I want to come with you." She stated.

A momentary silence fell over them; Link closed his eyes, sighed, and opened them again. "No."

Cassandra fully understood his intentions but she wanted to go with him. "Why not?" She asked. Although she knew what the answer was going to be.

"Because you might end up like those people." He mumbled.

Cassandra was upset, but she knew he would be fine, even though she would miss him allot, he would be fine.

"You're singing's improved." Link said to change the subject. Link had heard Cassandra sing before, she had a sweet voice, and powerful to.

"I should get going now." Link said. Cassandra nodded her head. Link smiled at her pity. He gave her a tight hug. The embrace was probably going to be the last time they see each other, so they made it last.

"I'm going to miss you." Cassandra whispered into Links ear.

"Same here." He let go of her, they stared at each other a while, then Link turned and walked off, waving to her the whole way.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter, I have no clue were I'm going with this. I just thought up the idea in bed.

Well I hope you liked it.


End file.
